Hunter of the Terminus
by Memnon45
Summary: Assassin, Mercenary, Bounty Hunter,Hero he is all of these things and more. A killer with very few redeeming qualities but with a sense of justice a mile long. Follow Hunter as he helps Commander Shepard on his mission to stop Saren and the Reapers to save the Galaxy. Watch out Saren The Hunter of the Terminus has caught your scent and he is on the prowl.


**Memnon45 here with another story coming at you guys, this is a birthday gift to Haretasora who helped me out a great deal with the characters design and equipment. Now let's get into it. I don't own Mass Effect, that is owned by Bioware and I don't own Destiny its owned by Bungie.**

**Prologue: The Hunter of the Terminus**

Omega a literal hive of crime and oppression, the station reeked of sweat and desperation. Because only the desperate would come here, those poor souls who have nowhere else to go or those already damned and marked for death.

A great place for a Batarian slaver to hide, one Jorix Verge figured he would be safe here since most of the station was made up of Batarians either members of the Blue Suns, Traders or personal bodyguards of the one who controls Omega Aria T'loak.

But not safe enough because this Batarian was hunted and this hunter never lets his prey escape. Walking towards the neon lights of Afterlife was a tall dark dressed figure.

He was dressed in a long black coat that was a little tattered at the tail end of it and a hood. His armor was a mixture of black and dark blue with clips and pouches attached to them. On his legs were boots and grieves, his arms were covered by bracers with claws at the finger tips. But what stuck out the most was the mask he was wearing, the mask was a mixture of black and blue with a red visor.

As he approached after life he was stopped by the doorman, an Elcor surprisingly. The Elcor blocked his path and questioned the strangely dressed man.

"Threateningly, stay in line or you will be dealt with in a rough manner." The Elcor said to the man, the man walked up to the Elcor and just stared at him, the red visor where his eyes should be got brighter and brighter until it went from its red orange color to a blood red color.

The Elcor seemed to pale and quiver as the man stared at him. The man reached into his pocket and the Elcor continued to quiver until the man pulled a credit chit out of one of his pockets and put it in his pocket.

"Why don't you take this and find yourself some better work my friend." The man said to him, the Elcor first looked at the man then the credit chit in his outstretched hand before taking it and stepping out of his way. The man continued on his way into the club and walked through the doors.

The long hallway of afterlife was lit up with orange red lights giving it a fire like appearance. The man then came to the doors leading to the main part of the club, the place was lit up with more neon lights, the vid screens had dancing Asari on the screens. There were dancing Asari on a circular walk way with little to no clothing on. On the right hand corner was a bar with a Turien bartender.

At the bar a Batarian surrounded by 15 guards made up of other Batarians. This is Jorix Verge the one behind the attempted raid of Mindoir, he failed in spectacular fashion. His communications were hacked and the information on the raid was sent to the Alliance. The Alliance waited and sprung a trap on the slavers and they were driven off with Jorix living in disgrace and on the run.

The hunter walked up to the party of Batarians, with a few of them reaching for weapons. One of them got the attention of Jorix and when he looked in the hunters direction his eyes widened in fear. He stood from his seat his drink all but forgotten.

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you again Hunter, didn't know it would be this soon." Jorix said to the now named Hunter.

The Batarians flanking the former slaver drew their weapons a few of them held assault rifles, others drew shotguns and the rest along with Jorix drawing a pistol. Hunter just stood there not drawing a weapon of his own.

"Jorix I'm asking you nicely, normally I don't do that but I'm asking will you lower your weapon and come with me." Hunter said to the slaver, the slaver just sneered.

"I have a counter offer for you Hunter, you back out of here and go on your way, or me and my friends here will put you down like a rabid varren." Jorix said to Hunter, the man didn't respond.

Hunter dropped a flashbang grenade from his hand, the bracers on his arms contain collapsible grenades that can be switched at the press of a button on the bracers.

The Batarians cried out in pain from the surprise, there eyes now trying to get use to the dimness of the club, the other patrons either rushed to the exits or got to cover flipping tables as they went.

Hunter's eyes were protected from the grenade since his visor blocked out the effects of the grenade, from holsters on his thighs he drew to guns, from first appearance they look like the primitive revolvers that were used on Earth centuries ago, oh how wrong they were.

The left hand gun had a black barrel with the top portion of the barrel have a silver sight, under the barrel was a laser sigh with a brown leather grip. The righthand gun was of similar make to the first, with a black barrel mixed with brown, the sights were also brown with another laser sight under the barrel also with a brown leather grip.

Hunter discharged the left hand gun one Batarian went down in a violent heap. He fired the other one and the unfortunate victim was sent flying onto the bar with a sigh, the Batarians vision was clearing and they soon were returning fire. Hunter ran for cover behind an overturned table, occasionally peaking out to return fire, one shot found the torso of one of the guards the other completely blew the others head off causing the body to drop to the floor. Soon the patrons were shooting some going for the Batarians, the others going for Hunter.

Hunter shot another Batarian and put down one Patron with a shot to the torso causing him to fall back into the other patrons. Afterlife was in full chaos with Aria's guards now entering the fray trying to gather some semblance of order. But a few of them were willing to bash a few heads in since it was a slow night.

Hunter continued firing putting down another one of Jorix's guards and another Patron this one a Salarian who thought he could sneak up on him. Hunter then saw a burst of Biotic energy sending a Patron and one of Jorix's guards flying. Hunter looked up and saw the queen of Omega himself.

Aria T'loak an Asari but don't let the pretty face fool you, those that end up on her bad side never live to tell about and her guards are quick to toss your carcass out the airlock. She used her biotic power to float down to the floor of the club. Everyone stopped fighting after that, knowing to continue would sign there death warrants.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" The Asari yelled making almost everyone flinch, Jorix even more so. His reason for coming to Omega was to lay low hoping to avoid bounty hunters like the Hunter that caught him.

Everyone looked around themselves not knowing why they were fighting one another. One of Jorix's guards stepped up and pointed at Hunter.

"There, he's the cause of the raucous ma'am, this bounty hunter here." The guard said as everyone turned to the dark clad figure. He just stood there his strange weapons currently at his sides as he waited for Aria to make the first move.

Aria looked at the dark clad figure and a barely noticeable smirk appeared on her face. She sauntered up to the bounty hunter and walked around him. Running her hands on his shoulders, then his arms before stopping in front of him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Hunter of the Terminus, normally I would ask if you're here for business or pleasure." Aria said as she ran her hand down her chest to her well-toned stomach.

"But judging by how my club is trashed I say its business. So who are you after this time?" Aria asked the hunter, he pointed at Jorix who was currently trying to make a break for it.

Hunter pressed a button on his bracer and a grapple hook shot out of the top portion of the bracer and impaled Jorix in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain, blood leaking from his shoulder. Jorix was then violently jerked back towards Hunter.

"This one right here is my mark, Aria I hope that this will be satisfactory enough to pay for the repairs of Afterlife." Hunter said as he took out a credit chit and handed to her.

Aria took the chit and put it between her cleavage, she smiled at the bounty hunter still and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. The exchange went back and forth for a bit with the bounty hunter nodding and Aria smiling even brighter. She turned to one of her guards.

"You get Jorix to Hunters ship, we have business to discuss so he can't go with you." Aria ordered, as her guard picked up Jorix and prepared to leave but Hunter stopped him.

"Don't touch anything in the ship, I have a counter measure in place for anything that goes missing and I would hate to have to pay Aria for the death of her hired help." Hunter said to the guard who now looked like he soiled his armor, he dragged Jorix away while the rest of Aria's guards took the the rest of Jorix's guards away to be "dealt" with.

"So where were we?" Aria asked the hunter as she stared seductively at him, Hunter nodded and followed her as she led him to the back area of the club.

**_Hours later_**

Hunter currently getting dressed in his usual attire was interrupted by the soft texture of one Aria T'loak as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hm leaving so soon, you know you can always stay and see "her" you know?" Aria asked as she planted butterfly kisses on his bare shoulders. With his face still shadowed by the room he turned to her and planted a kiss on her lips that made her toes curl.

"I can't I have to get Jorix back to the authorities and I highly doubt she would want to see me. It's best that you remain the only face she sees." Hunter said to her, Aria was never one to show emotions other then anger but she had a genuine sad look on her face at finding out Hunter couldn't stay.

"Ok, but promise you will message more once in a while. I worry about you when you're not here." Aria said as she stared into his eyes.

"Ok, I will make sure to message you more." Hunter said to her as he got out of her wanting grip and finished dressing. Before he left he turned back to see her with a blanket covering her modesty from all eyes but his. He placed a clawed hand on her cheek and kissed her with even more passion then before. Leaving her with a heavy blush.

Hunter left Afterlife and got back to his ship, the ship was gunmetal grey with a few streaks of dark blue to add to it. The ship cost him next to nothing since the original owner gave it to him for a fair price: free.

Hunter modified the ship with tech he either found the blue prints for with a few modifications or bought from black market dealers who hew then killed to avoid unnecessary questions. Along the ship was the name Hiei, Japanese for Flying Shadow very fitting name for a ship of its make and size.

He entered the ship and got ready for takeoff, but first he checked his "passenger", Jorix saw him and gave a few unflattering words in English and a few in his people's language. Hunter returned to the cockpit, but then something appeared next to him. It was a floating machine, the machine was made of platinum with eight spikes and the spikes had streaks of gold on them, in the center of the machine was a blue eye the two longest spikes were on the left and right of the eye and the six smaller ones were above and below the eye.

"Hello Sagira do you have a new contract for me?" Hunter asked as he stared at the floating machine. The machine floated in front of him and the eye narrowed in a glare it then spoke in a very obviously feminine voice.

"Well I never, no high or good morning from you. Just you asking if we have a new contract, you obviously had a good morning waking up next to that Asari." Sagira said with a scoff not to pleased with him.

Hunter found Sagira years ago in the collection of a Asari that collected artifacts, either by purchasing or raiding archeological digs. With some time, effort and a little luck he managed to bring her back online. Her memory of her previous life is all but gone the only thing she could remember was her name.

"Well I can ignore your rudeness for now, you should be happy that you have such a forgiving and wonderful friend." Sagira said with a tone so vain and proud it almost caused Hunter to laugh, he decided to counter her vanity with a question.

"Do we have another job Sagira?" Hunter asked her again, Sagira officially knocked off her high horse just glared and answered.

"Yes we do have another job, you have a message from one Rael Zorah said it was important and he needed to speak with you as soon as you got back." Sagira said to him, Hunter stopped and turned around.

"How interesting." Hunter said, if you look underneath the mask you would notice his calm face shift into a smirk.

**Ok that's all have for you guys, I will update this and my other stories in the near future as soon as I figure out how to proceed. The two guns that Hunter uses are First Curse and the Last Word from Destiny both are my favorite hand cannons**. **Sagira is from Destiny 2 and she will be a constant companion of my character. Now I want to thank Haretasora for his help in designing character basing his outfit as a combination of Soldier 76 and Reapers outfit. The grappling Hook also his idea once again thank you man have a Happy Birthday.**


End file.
